Chocolate is a substitute for…!
by x.Yuee.x
Summary: Lately Tsuna has got an obsession for chocolate and Reborn tells him that chocolate is a substitute for…? Rating: M. Pairing: R27


**Warning: **Reborn may seem a little OOC, so forgive me! And baad grammar. But please don't flame me, it is my first KHR story. :D

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** RebornXTsuna. Also know as R27

**Summary:** Lately Tsuna has got an obsession for chocolate and Reborn tells him the chocolate is a substitute of…?

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Reborn… Well, let's just say there'll be lost of yaoi moments. But I don't. This manga is

**Dedicated to: ****Living-the-dream-in-LA**

Honestly, you were so excited about it and I couldn't resist but to dedicate it to you~ I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chocolate is a substitute of…?!**

**

* * *

**

Tsuna was idly eating the sweet and addictive chocolate Reese he so much loved; he had taken a break from his paperwork and decided it would be a good idea to eat some yummy chocolates. He never thought being a mafia boss would be difficult, but this was just… too extreme! He sighed at his thought. Maybe he should stop hanging around Ryohei too much; it was bad for him. Just as bad at having cramps in his hands for writing and signing all day long. He popped another piece into his mouth as he began to chew with satisfaction.

Looking out of the window, he saw Lambo sitting underneath a Sakura tree, polishing his horns, with I-Pin braiding her hair next to him. The teens seemed to have noticed him since they waved at his direction, quite enthusiastically. He smiled at their action and gave a small wave back before he stood up and went into the bathroom.

He washed his face and hands, feeling sticky from the delicious substance he ate a while ago. He stopped the water from running and he stared at himself in the mirror.

He had changed dramatically the last couple of years. His body had been well toned and even for his age, his face was as smooth as the bottom cheeks of a baby. He didn't have those large, innocent and cute eyes. Instead, he had small (not too small or too big) golden eyes; which held the power to captivate any being. Also, he had trimmed his hair quite a lot, but it was still as unruly as before and still defying the gravity. He was a bit taller than Gokudera, but smaller than Yamamoto.

But, he was still the heart warming Tsuna everyone know; he still cared for everyone, he still protected them from anything (I think more) and still accepted anyone. He was a bit of a klutz and cheerful, he even still nagged about the work he was given to (a bit). But, there was a mature, responsible and powerful aura around him.

He walked out of the bathroom and headed to his chair behind the desk. After he got comfortable enough, he continued his unfinished work. He popped another chocolate into his mouth, savoring every piece of it. He then heard the door opening, he adverted his eyes from the document he was reading to see the person who entered the room without enouncing themselves. It was either Hibari or Reborn.

"How was your trip?" Tsuna asked as he returned his gaze at the document he had in his hands. The dark silhouette that was leaning against the door smirked and titled his fedora hat.

"Quite entertaining," was the short response of Reborn.

"Good to hear," he popped another chocolate into his mouth as he proceeded to sign the document he just finished reading. He felt the eyes of his Spartan tutor on him; he wanted something, he could feel it in how he was staring at him. He sighed and placed the document on his desk before he looked up and stared back at him.

"Is there something you need Reborn?" he asked cautiously.

The Hitmans' smirk grew larger and shrugged his shoulders; "It's nothing that important, just wondering about something."

Tsunas' intuition told him something bad was going to happen, but he pushed the idea away. Reborn wouldn't hurt him… ok, he will, but not to the edge of killing him. Reaching for another piece of chocolate from a drawer of his desk, he told him to continue. He was curious about what Reborn was wondering about; this was something you didn't saw everyday.

"About what?" he questioned, opening the wrapper around the delicious piece of chocolate.

"There's a weird saying that has caught my attention. But after seeing you eating chocolate I think it's true."

"Which saying?" Tsuna questioned absently as he popped the chocolate into his mouth before he licked his thumb and middle finger. From the corner of his eye, he could see his smirk getting even larger. _Something's wrong…_

"Chocolate is a substitute of sex."

Tsuna coughed viciously because he just swallowed the whole damn chocolate down his throat. That wasn't true!!

"W-What?!" the young Mafia boss shouted at the top of his lugs, causing him to cough some more. His throat was hurt and screaming like a maniac wasn't a good idea.

"Chocolate is a substitute of sex." The Hitman repeated.

Tsuna turned red, either from embarrassment or anger. "I heard you the first goddamn time!" he coughed again and cursed at the wrenching pain down his throat.

"And I was thinking… maybe _**we**_ could get your addiction of chocolate," Reborn withdrew from his spot and walked towards the young Mafia boss; who was on the edge of standing up and go to the kitchen for a glass of water or a cup of green tea to ease the pain and coughs.

He stopped in front of the chair of the Tenth; he caged him as he set his hands on the arms of the chair. He closed the gap between their faces after he whispered with a husky voice: "To stop."

Before Tsuna could even react, his lips were already captured by the Hitman in front of him. His eyes widened sudden action and struggled to get away from his sadistic tutor; but of course, our sweet Spartan was much stronger than him and not to mention the hand on the back of his neck, kept him from moving.

"Mph!"

A wet and skilful tongue licked the lips of the young Boss, asking politely to allow him to explore the inside of the dark cavern. But Tsuna didn't budge; he was too shocked to even move. Noticing the tense in the boss' shoulders, Reborn began to explore the skin underneath the suit Tsuna was wearing. With his free hand, he unbuttoned the suit jacket of Tsuna and quickly let go of the back of his neck to take off the jacket. As he did this, he gave up in exploring the depths of his mouth (at the moment) to give short and sloppy-less kisses on his face and jaw.

"R-Reborn! S-Stop…!" Tsuna stuttered.

"Why?" the Hitman asked with a smirk, "You're already this aroused," he placed a hand on Tsunas' crotch and he could feel the slight budge that was against the mans' trousers. "Even if you want to stop, it's already too late." His smirk grew larger at his statement.

Tsuna gave a short gasp at the sudden contact, and tried to struggle away from his Tutors' hands. But a part of him, wanted to give in, to be touched and be caressed. Receive the kind of affections he was never given, and maybe… just maybe, Reborn will be the one to give it to him.

And then, he gave in.

Reborn could feel the tension from Tsuna vanish completely; and he took this an opportunity to continue his work. He once again, asked permission to enter the mans' mouth, which who, allowed. His tongue danced skillfully with the brunettes' as he undid Tsunas' neatly made tie and threw it at the floor. Not wasting another moment, he unbuttoned the dress shirt Tsuna was wearing with great speed while he explored the inside the others' mouth as Reborns' hands caressed the chest of Tsuna.

The Mob Boss gave a small whimper when Reborn he broke the kiss; but he began to moan as he felt the lips of the other trailing small kisses at his jaw line and down his neck. Tsuna shivered at the hands roaming, exploring his torso; but he gave a hiss when he felt Reborn bite in his shoulder, before he sucked and licked it as an apology.

Reborn captured one of Tsuna's pink nipples with his mouth; sucking, kissing and even slightly biting it; while one of his hand caressed the other, rubbing it with his thumb and pinching it. Once he finished playing with the now-hard nipples, he reached up towards Tsuna and gave him a kiss filled with passion and lust. Using both his hands he took off Tsunas' dress shirt and threw it at the floor. Tsuna shivered at the chillness of the room but didn't break the kiss.

Reborn broke away from the contact between their mouth organs to give a small look at his work. It was quite arousing; Tsuna had a faint blush on his face and was looking up at him with half-lidded eyes, which were filled with lust, curiosity and even a small spark of love.

As the Hitman examined his cute student, Tsuna extended his hands to reach his tutors' face; he cupped his cheeks between them and began to work his way up to his mouth instead of his clothes. Tsuna knew exactly why Reborn hadn't taken off his fedora or anything; his tutor always told him he wouldn't take off his suit because it was his signature. Even if Tsuna tried to take off the others' clothes, he'll suffer hell after this. He captured Reborns' lips with a soft and nervous kiss; it is his first try on doing it, and he was quite nervous. He didn't know what to do, what he shouldn't do, or how to please the other.

Reborn could easily tell his distress; since his kiss was uncertain, but somewhat sweet. He slipped his tongue into Tsunas' mouth and with his hands, he once again explored his torso; in his exploring, he felt small scars that hold a story; and small cuts and bruisers that were healing from the previous training he had with him.

Bringing his hands to the button of the others pants, Reborn unhooked it he undid the zipper which was in the way. He slipped his hand under the trousers and boxer of Tsuna and got a hold of Tsunas' hot, hard member. The action made the young boss to break the passionate kiss to gasp at the sensation of a slightly cold hand touching his member; stroking it, up and down, playing slightly with it, just to see the many faces his student made at the action. Which left him very pleased with the result.

Tsuna clenched his eyes shut at the action his tutor was making; if this continued he was going to come. Reborn knew he was about to come, the wet substance that was in the tip of Tsunas' member told him so; which had him to halt the action; which caused Tsuna to whimper at the sudden emptiness his member experienced.

He didn't know how, but he somehow ended sitting on Tsuna. He was supposed to be the one sitting, not the other way around. He frowned a bit at this and got a hold of his students' wrist; pulling him up from his seat. As he did, he started to debate if he should penetrate him on the chair or the desk. Which one would be better?

After some thought, he choose the former.

He sat on the comfy chair and pulled Tsuna into his lap; he placed both of his student's legs at his sides and got a hold of him with his arms cradling Tsuna. He wouldn't want him to fall off and hurt himself right? Or course not, that meant he'll have to stop his administrations and take him to the infirmary. And that would be a pain.

He hold Tsuna close and he could feel the hard member against his abdomen while Tsuna could feel the others' in his virgin hole. His student gave a long moan at the feeling and started to rub himself against the tutor. The Hitman gave a low and aroused moan at the hard member of his student rubbing against his abdomen. He couldn't take it anymore!

He began to strip his student from his trousers and boxers, but he was having a difficult time at doing so. His student seemed to have noticed his struggle with the piece of fabric, so he stood from Reborn lap and he quickly took off the cloth. After it was scattered somewhere on the floor, he once again sat on Reborn and took the position he had before; but as he did, he give him a small, shy smile.

The tutor returned the smile, as his hand reached inside of his suit jacket and took out a small tube. He couldn't help but to smirk at the look of horror his student had.

"YOU!" he shouted.

"Me."

"You knew this was going to happen?!" his smirk grew even larger at the question, but didn't give an answer. Well, Tsuna took it as a yes, after all, silence does mean yes.

"You Sadistic Spartan Tutor…" Tsuna whispered as a pang of fear crossed his face while his tutor took the cap off and squished the lube on his hand and rubbed his both hands as if was some lotion or something.

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a complement—" He was interrupted by finger that entered his virgin hole. "Ahh!" he screamed at the interference and tensed at the pain. He clenched his eyes shut at the pain. This wasn't as enjoying and pleasuring as others said it would be! It was the complete opposite!!

Reborn seamed to have noticed (no way, really? What was it? The walls of Tsuna's virgin hole tightening? Or the tears that were threatening to fall? –Sorry it was getting too damn serious xD) Tsuna's distress and pain, so he reached up towards Tsuna and gave him a passionate kiss.

While one finger was occupied with his ass, his free hand began to stroke, once again, Tsunas' member to make him forget a little about the pain. His tongue danced passionately with Tsunas' as he stroked his member and his finger prepared his student. He felt the other gasp as he inserted another finger inside of him and rubbed his hand against Tsunas' balls. Tsuna moaned, gasped, and even screamed a bit at the actions his tutor was making him; he even wrapped his legs around the Hitmans' waist, getting them even closer than before. Those sounds Tsuna made were so damn erotic and sexy; he just wouldn't take it the pressure anymore.

Being sure Tsuna was fully prepared and stretched, he undid his trousers, unhooking the button and zipping down his zipper. He pulled out his hard, throbbing member and placed it at the entrance of the others' virgin hole.

Tsuna gasped at the huge member that was about to enter him. He shut his eyes tightly and felt nervous, even afraid. But that nervousness and fear disappeared as he felt Reborns' hand caress his face and assured him: "Everything is going to be fine Tsuna…" And with a hard thrust, he entered him.

"Ahh!!" Tsuna cried at the pain that was inflected into him. His cries were muffled with Reborns' lips taking over his after he hissed at the walls that were surrounding his member tightened. After he kissed and caressed his student, he had seemed to have calmed down by his thoughtful actions and assuring words.

The tutor thrust and thrust, in and out. Before a small cry from his young boss made him grin.

"T-There…! Right there R-Reborn!" Tsuna told him as he pressed back against his tutors' member and his back arched painfully. "Please…Reborn." He pleaded

"Alright." He thrust again, even harder, searching for that sweet spot Tsuna was begging to be thrust again. They began panting and their breaths shorted even more as they continued their movements. Reborn stroked Tsuna's before the other could've grab it by himself. He stroked, thrust, kissed, bite, nibble and even lick at the same time. And it wouldn't take too much time until came.

"R-Reborn… I-I'm g-going to…Ah!" Too late. Tsunas' seed flew around them; soaking his abdomen and Reborns' expensive black suit. A few more thrust and Reborn too came, filling Tsuna with his seeds; which earned the Hitman a small gasp from the brunette.

He pulled himself out before Tsuna fell into his shoulders, exhausted. The Hitman kissed the top of his head as he combs the others' hair. Tsuna panted and didn't have the energy to stand up or even say anything, but the comment his tutor made, made him recover an amazing strength to destroy a full city.

"Now then, which one is better? Chocolate? Or sex?"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the crappy ending... my sister was nagging me and its almost 3 am. Please understand :D

Ok, this was my first smut and mature fiction, not to mention first KHR story!

I'll upload a new series that I've been thinking about, but that would be in two weeks exactly.

I'll love to read the thoughts you girls had about this.

Please review!


End file.
